MISS
by 7D
Summary: Atensi dan kehangatan dari seorang pria dingin yang Hakyeon butuhkan setelah lelaki itu kembali. Kalau sudah cinta, mau bilang apa? LeoXN, Taekwoon X Hakyeon (VIXX), BxB, Happy Reading!


**MISS**

 **TAEKWOON X HAKYEON (VIXX)**

 **(Ficlet), (Romance, Slash!, AU!), (K+)**

 **.**

 **{Atensi dan kehangatan dari seorang pria dingin yang Hakyeon butuhkan setelah lelaki itu kembali. Kalau sudah cinta, mau bilang apa?}**

 **.**

 **7D**

* * *

"Aku merindukanmu."

Kurasa aku salah dengar. Apa ini karena tadi aku mendengarkan musik terlalu keras?

"Hakyeon, kau dengar aku?"

"Ah, ya aku dengar."

Aku menjawab spontan. Sunyi mengisi udara. Aku sibuk mengedarkan pandangan ke taman di depan sana.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak duduk berdua seperti ini. _Sangat lama_.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tak pernah membalas pesanku."

Ia menuntutku. Sudah kuduga, pasti ini yang akan ia tanyakan ketika bertemu.

"Untuk apa? Apa sebegitu pentingnya?" Aku berusaha tertawa, mencairkan suasana. "Aku baik. Lalu kau? Sepertinya wajib militer banyak merubah penampilanmu."

Aku berbicara asal tanpa melihatnya. Bisa kudengar dia sedikit mendengus geli. Aku menutup mata, berusaha untuk tidak percaya kalau disebelahku kini, adalah kekasihku.

Atau mungkin...mantan?

Keterdiaman pasca percakapan kini ia lakukan. Lewat ekor mataku, bisa kulihat dia kembali memandang jauh ke depan. Mata tajam itu terlihat bahagia dan sendu secara bersamaan. Aku tak tahu mana yang lebih dominan, apa aku salah berucap?

"Mungkin...iya. Banyak yang berubah semenjak aku pergi."

"Semoga itu perubahan yang baik, Woon."

"Ya, semakin baik karena bertemu denganmu disini."

Diam lagi. Aku benci suasana canggung seperti ini. Ucapannya itu...

 _Sial_ —rutukku dalam hati.

"Kau ingat? Dulu...duluuu sekali, aku menciummu," ia menunjuk pohon besar yang semua daunnya tertutup salju tepat di seberang, "...disana."

"...Melempar wajahku dengan burger, lalu berteriak tidak jelas seperti aku akan memperkosamu saat itu juga."

Kuusap wajahku gusar dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ini memalukan.

Ia melanjutkan, "Aku iseng dulu mengganggumu. Aku lapar, dan orangtuaku bertengkar di rumah. Bukan makanan yang kulihat, tapi pecahan botol soju dan piring dimana-mana."

Aku menoleh, senyum jenaka tadi hilang perlahan dari parasnya.

"Dan melihatmu membawa burger, entah kenapa aku terpikir untuk merampasnya darimu. Tapi aku ingin cara yang—menurutku—menggoda? Jadilah aku menciummu."

Si gila ini, benar-benar...

"Jadi itu semua hanya karena burger, begitu?"

"Tidak juga." ia berdehem sebentar, "Mungkin, karena aku menyukaimu? Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu."

Terkutuklah mulutmu, Jung.

"Ternyata kau tak berubah, Woon. Kau dan rayuan murahanmu itu memang perpaduan yang pas. Sudah berapa wanita yang takluk karena mulut manismu itu, heh? Atau, pria manis, mungkin?"

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

"Aku cuma tanya, tuan. Apa salah?"

"Jangan memancingku, Cha."

Ia berdiri. Menunduk dan mungkin menatapku yang masih duduk di bangku, aku tidak melihatnya. Tiba-tiba obrolan ini menjadi serius, terlihat dari bagaimana cara ia menyebut namaku.

Aku masih diam. Enggan menatapnya yang membelakangi lampu jalan. Siluet tingginya begitu panjang membentuk bayangan didepanku.

"Aku mencintaimu. Harus dengan cara apa lagi aku membuatmu percaya?"

Aku mendongak, menatap parasnya yang terlihat putus asa. "Tidak. Tidak ada, Taekwoon. Cukup dengan omong kosongmu..."

Aku beranjak berdiri, menyampirkan tas selempangku untuk beranjak dari bangku ini. Bangku yang banyak menyimpan kenangan indah di masa lalu, tapi menyakitkan untuk saat ini.

Melangkah ke arah kiri, berusaha pergi meninggalkan rasa sesak yang memenuhi dada.

Belum jauh aku melangkah, ia meraih pundakku. Membalikkannya kasar, hingga yang kurasakan selanjutnya adalah bahunya yang keras menabrak wajahku.

Ia memelukku.

Tangan kanannya mengelus surai rambutku, sedangkan tangan kirinya merengkuh pinggangku, mengeratkan pelukan kami. Aku hanya diam, mencari ruang kosong untuk menghirup udara. Tapi nihil, justru aroma tubuhnya yang memenuhi rongga dadaku.

Bisa kurasakan jantungnya bertalu-talu menabrak dadanya sendiri. Aku merasakannya, sangat jelas sampai aku bisa merasakannya dengan dadaku juga. Dan entah mengapa mataku mulai memanas.

"Hiks..." isakanku lolos begitu saja, teredam oleh seragam militer yang masih melekat di tubuh besarnya.

Pelukannya terasa semakin erat begitu mendengarku terisak. Bukan merasa sesak, justru semakin nyaman. Kedua tanganku merangkak merengkuh punggungnya, meremasnya untuk menyalurkan betapa rindunya aku dengan pria ini.

"Maafkan aku." bisiknya lirih, "Tapi aku bersumpah, Joonmyeon tak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku. Dia milik Yixing, kau tahu?"

Aku masih diam meresapi suaranya. Terlalu malas untuk menjawab.

Pelukan kami terlepas tak lama kemudian, ia menangkup wajahku. Aku mendongak, melihat jelas wajah dan mata itu lebih dekat. Umurnya memang tak muda lagi, terlihat dari keriput di sudut mata dan bibirnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Tapi dia masih tetap tampan dimataku.

Aku yang terlalu sibuk meneliti wajahnya, tidak sadar kalau ia sudah lebih dulu mencium keningku. Bibirnya terasa kering dan kasar, namun aku bisa merasakan hangat yang mengalir hingga ke dalam dada.

Jantungku sudah berdebar tak karuan, aku bahagia.

Aku menangis lagi. Air mata ini dengan kurang ajarnya meluncur deras menembus kelopak mataku.

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Maafkan aku."

Aku tak sanggup untuk sekedar bersuara. Kembali kupeluk dirinya, berharap ia sedikit mengerti kalau saat ini, aku hanya membutuhkannya.

Pelukannya, perhatiannya.

Ia membiarkanku memeluknya hingga isakanku sudah tak lagi terdengar. Membelai rambutku dan berbisik di samping kiriku, "Mau pulang bersamaku?" Ia berbicara sambil tertawa pelan.

Aku tak mau menjawabnya sekarang. Suaraku pasti terdengar aneh, dan dia akan mengejekku setelah ini.

"Diam artinya iya. Ayo kita pulang, Hakyeon-ah."

Dan aku memilih untuk mengalah dari egoku. Menikmati malam ini dengan telapak tangan yang digenggam erat di dalam saku mantelnya. Aku hanya ingin terus seperti ini, dan bisa merasakan yang lebih hangat lagi setelah kami sampai dirumah nanti.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:** Alohaaa! Rabu malam dengan kisah pasaran yang minjem mamih papih buat jadi castnya :P. Btw, makasih buat yang review, fav dan follow di **Permen Kopi (peachpeach, emma** (semoga kamu mau login, makasih buat supportnya :) **, liuzhiang, sinta lang, Vkshp, _Alizumarch, aafnjyh, sifa27_ ).** Semoga bisa nambah variasi di mari mengingat cast ini sangat sangat langka 😂. Selamat membaca dan review yaa :)


End file.
